


New Beginning

by HarryPotterSlash



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman Beyond, Young Justice
Genre: Dick has biological brothers, F/M, Oldest Terry, Uncle dick, Youngest Dick, older nephews/nieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterSlash/pseuds/HarryPotterSlash
Summary: Bruce and his sons (reversed age) went to the circus and saw how the flying Graysons fell and left their sons Dick, Wally, Roy and Jet. They take them in while Terrys and Tims family meet them. Damian is gonna marry Livy Watson and adopt 6 kids. They get to meet the Young Justice, the Teen Titans, the Avengers, some bad guys AND the Justice league. (I'm bad at Summary please r & r)





	1. Information

Name:Alfred Pennywood

Age:60

Secret I.D.:Agent A

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Alfie,Pennywood,A,Al,Awfwed,Alf,Alfwed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Bruce Wayne

Age:47

Secret I.D.:Batman

Team:Justice League/Bat family

Children:Terry (25),Tim (20),Damian (17),Jet (12),Jason (9),Roy (6),Wally (4),Dick (5 month)

Married:Oliver Queen (in chapter 7)

Nickname:Brucie,Mr.B,Brucie-boy,Bats,Batsy,B-man,Ba'man,B-man,Daddy Bats,Old man

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Terrance McGinnes-Wayne

Age:25

Secret I.D.:Nightwing

Children:Raymond (3) and Annabella (5)

Married:Dana Tane

Team:Young Justice/Bat family

Nickname:Terry,Ter,McGinnes,Big Wing,Night,Tewwy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Timothy Drake-Wayne

Age:20

Children:Roxanne (3) and Susanne (3)

Married:Ariana

Secret I.D.:Red Bat (changed his name in chapter 5 to Red Robin after Dick came to live with Bruce)

Team:Teen Titans/Bat family

Nickname:Tim,Timmy,Drake,Big Red,Wed Wobin,RR,Big Robin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Damian al-ghul Wayne

Age:17

Secret I.D.:Renegade

Children:Valentina (6),George (10),Mary-Jane (5),William (8),Amy (9) and Harrold (7)

Married:Livy (in Chapter 4)

Team:Justice League/Bat faamily

Nickname:Dami,Big D,Wenegade,RG

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Jet Grayson-Wayne

Age:12

Secret I.D.:Black Wing

Team:Young Justice/Bat family

Nickname:Big J,BW,Bwack Wing,Little Wing

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Jason Todd-Wayne

Age:9

Secret I.D.:Red Hood

Team:The Outlaws/Bat family

Nickname:Jay-Jay,Jay,Todd,Little J,Little Red,Hoodie,Jase

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Roy Grayson-Wayne

Age:6

Secret I.D.:Speedy

Team:The Outlaws/Bat family

Nickname:Roy-boy,arrow head,Woy,Peedy,Big R

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Wallace Grayson-Wayne

Age:4

Secret I.D.:Kid Flash

Team:Young Justice/Bat family

Nickname:Wally,Walls,Wall-man,W-man,Wawwy,KF, Kid Fwash

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Richard Grayson-Wayne

Age:5 month

Secret I.D.:Robin

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Dick,Dickie,Little D,Dickie-Bird,Birdy,Baby Bird,Biwdy,Golden boy,Little Robin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Ariana Drake-Wayne

Age:19

Children:Roxanne (3) and Susanne (3)

Married:Timothy Drake-Wayne

Secret I.D.:White Eagle

Team:Bat family

Nickname:WE,Ari,Awiana,Arian,White Eagwe,Angel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Roxanne Drake-Wayne

Age:3

Secret I.D.:Black Bat

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Roxie,Rox,Bwack Bat,Little R,Woxie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Susanne Drake-Wayne

Age:3

Secret I.D.:Grey Falcon

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Susie,GF,Gwey Fawcon,Su,Sus

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Dana Tane McGinnes-Wayne

Age:24

Children:Raymond (3) and Annabella (5)

Married:Terrence McGinnes-Wayne

Secret I.D.:Oracle

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Owacwe,Dan,Honey,sweetheart,O,Or

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Raymond Tane McGinnes-Wayne

Age:3

Secret I.D.:Black Vulture

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Ray,Way,Big BV,Bwack Vuwtuwe

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Annabella Tane McGinnes-Wayne

Age:5

Secret I.D.: Black Magpie

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Bella,Anna,BM,Bwack Magpie,An,Annabewwa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Livy Watson-Wayne

Age:17

Children:Valentina (6),George (10),Mary-Jane (5),William (8),Amy (9) and Harrold (7)

Married:Damian al Ghul-Wayne

Secret I.D.: Shadow

Team:Justice League/Bat family

Nickname:Wivy,Li,S

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Valentina Watson-Wayne

Age:6

Secret I.D.:Black Flamenco

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Val,BF, Bwack Fwaminco,Vawentina,Vaw,Tina

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:George Watson-Wayne

Age:10

Secret I.D.:Black Vampire

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Georgie,Little BV,Bwack Vampiwe,Geowgie,G

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Mary-Jane Watson-Wayne

Age:5

Secret I.D.:Black Bird

Team:bat family

Nickname:MJ,Mary,Mar,Bwaack Biwd,Middle BB,Mawy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:William Watson-Wayne

Age:8

Secret I.D.:Black Ghost

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Will,Willy,Bwack Ghost,Little BG

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Amy Watson-Wayne

Age:9

Secret I.D.:Black Death

Team:Bat family

Nickname:BD,Bwack Death,Ames

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Harrold Watson-Wayne

Age:7

Secret I.D.:Black Buster

Team:Bat family

Nickname:Harry,Hawwy,Har,Little BB,Bwack Bustew,Hawwold

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Barbara Gordon

Age:8

Secret I.D.:Batgirl

Team:Young Justice/Bat family

Nickname:Barb,Babs,Bawbawa,Big BG

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Oliver Queen (later: Oliver Queen-Wayne)

Age:41

Team:Arch family/Justice League

Children:Artemis (9) and Ron (5)

Secret I.D.:Green Arrow

Nickname:GA,Ollie,Owwie,Queen,Gween Awwow,Arrow

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Bartholmew Allen

Age:42

Team:Speedster family / Justice League

Children:Bart (8) Iris Jr. (6)

Secret I.D.:Flash

Nickname:Fwash,F,Barry,B,Bawwy,Allen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Iris Junior Allen

Age:6

Team:Speedster family

Secret I.D.:Flash Girl

Nickname:Fwash Giw,FG,Iwis,IJ

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Bart Allen

Age:8

Team:Speedster family/Young Justice

Secret I.D.:Impulse

Nickname:Imp,Impy,Bawt

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Artemis Crock-Queen (later: Artemis Crock Queen-Wayne)

Age:9

Team:Arch family/Young Justice/Bat family

Secret I.D.:Artemis

Nickname:Arty,Awtemis,Awty,Arty-Farty,Crock,Art,A

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Ron Harper-Queen (later: Ron Harper Queen-Wayne)

Age:5

Team:Arch family/The Outsiders/Bat family

Secret I.D.:Arsenal

Nickname:Ronny,Won,Wonny,Harper,AS,Arsen,Ars

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Jim Gorden

Age:50

Team:Gotham City Police Department

Police I.D.:Commissioner Gorden

Nickname:Gorden,Commissioner,Jim,Gowden


	2. New Family

At a circus were the family Wayne visiting the performance of the flying Graysons.

The flying Graysons were a family.

Their names were John Sr. (30),Mary (28),John jr. (15),uncle Rick (40),aunt Karla (39),Jet,Roy,Wally and Dick.

They were the best circus of the hole world and they had the youngest members joined.

First came Wally and made little tornados with his speed while doodging arrows from Jet.

It was the end of their show and they went out to drink something or eat while letting Dick stand by the trapeze.

Then they heared Haly call the rest of the family.

Finally was it time and Haly (55) called them up:,,Laaaaddddddiiiiieeeeesss and Geeentttellmeeennn,now you see the flying Graysons who are the only once who can do a quadruppel flip and they are the only once with the youngest members."

Everyone clapped when John Jr. did four flips in the air.

,,Now comes the final stunt from the flying Graysons.",said Haly.

Everyone except Roy sprung when suddenly the cable snapped and Mary screamed for the last time:,,MY SONS!"

,,NO!",yelled Roy while racing to the bodies.

Roy was climbing the stairs when suddenly he heared a crack and looked down only to see his parents on the ground,death.

Roy was distracted and fell on the ground from two meters from the ground and heared a crack again but he ignored the sound.

Dick was there and saw how his family fell to their death next to him where he layed.

His family landed next to Dick on his right and left and had everywhere blood in his baby seat.

Dick begun to look at the bodies while screaming,crying,hitting and kicking.

Roy arrived now too and went on his knees beside his parents while taking his little brother out of the Baby seat and hugged his little body.

The Wayne family stood up and Bruce runned to Dick and Roy and held them tight while his sons Terry,Tim,Damian and Jason went outside. Dick cried in Bruces chest next to the bodies of his parents.

Jet and Wally runned to the screaming and saw their families death bodies.

They ran to the bodies and saw how Bruce held Dick and Roy in his arms against his chest.

,,WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!?HOW THE HELL COULD THIS HAPPEN?!",yelled Jet angry to Dick and Roy while hitting Dick on his head softly with his fingers.

Dick held with his tiny fist tighter on Bruces T-shirt while crying:,,Aaaaaahhhhh!A bla-ba bu."

Jet wanted to hit Roy hard on his head too but Roy dodged it and Jet hit Dick again and said:,,Stupid idiot!You should have brought Dickie out of here!You are traumatising him further!"

Bruce looked shocked but saw that Dick begun to breath with difficult and said:,,Your little brother needs medical attention or he'll die from not enough air!"

Wally raced to the ambulance and took out what they needed while Roy shot a signal arrow out of the circus.

Jet took off his jacket and layed it over Dick.

Jet said to Bruce:,,I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Could you please not be don't sent us to an orphanage?Even when you are in Batman costume,you have always mercy."

,,How do you know my I.D.?",asked Bruce with wide eyes and open jaw.

Jet smiled and said:,,Little speedster there told me after he saw your picture in the Newspaper and the Batman picture in the is a huge fan of Batman and his sons AND Bruce and his sons while Wally knows all of your secrets and even found some things of you to give it to Dick,like your bat-a-rang."

Bruce smiled and said:,,I'm going to ask you an important question but you must promise to keep your little brothers as save as you can until I come over okay?"

Jet nodded and the medical help came to them and said:,,He's just badly shocked, let him rest and he's alright again.I gave him a sleep dosis so that Richard could calm down for now."

Jet nodded and asked Bruce:,, D-did Dickie and Roy saw them f-fall? I mean,did they see our family fall to their death?"

Bruce looked sad at Jet and said:,,I'm afraid will have a lot of nightmare in these few months but it will get less nightmares but the pain stays."

,,Oh my God,how can I take care of two traumatised brothers with nightmares that never says something to me or Wally but only to mamica and taticul.",said Jet with a lot of panic and worry in his voice.

Bruce put Jet in a hug and said:,,I KNOW you can do it. Believe me on this one. Your brothers love you very much,even this little one does. You need to think more over yourself."

Jet nodded and hugged Bruce a good bye before he took Dick in his arms and went on their way to the orphanage.

Two weeks later,Batman and his sons went to the circus and found evidence that Tony Zucco killed the flying Graysons.

Batman went to Dick's trailer and took 5 koffers full of memories of their parents and a stuff elephant while Batman's sons were taking care of Tony Zucco and his family.

Batman brought it to Commissioner Gordons office and layed it on the desk in Gotham City Police Department.

And disappeared without someone noticed it.

The next day,Bruce and his sons were at the table and ate their breakfast in peace.

Well Tim and Dmian were arguing while Terry listened to what Jason did yesterday on patrol.

Bruce read the paper and growled louder than he ever did when he was in no mood or angry.

Even Batman didn't do it for a newspaper with news over him or his sons.

,,F-father w-what is g-going on?",asked Damian while stuttering in fear while the others couldn't say one word for fear.

Bruce took a deep breath and said in a sad but worry voice:,,They brought the Grayson boys to Juvenile Detention Center."

His sons were stunned when suddenly Terry asked:,,How are they?"

And Jason asked:,,Do we know something about their condition?"

Tim asked now:,,How old are they?"

Damian glared and asked:,,How did they came their?"

Bruce sight and answered:,,He's Richard 'John' Grayson and he lived in the circus that we have 's 5 month big brothers are Wallace Grayson,he's 4 years old and doesn't let Dick go alone and he figured it out by some colouring books about our secret I.D. for the night.

Roy Grayson is 6 years old and is better with arrows than Queen.

And Jet's 12 years old and protects those 3 with his about it?Would you want 4 new little brothers?The orphanage are all full and needed to take them to the Juvenile Detention Center.C'mon we go and look how they are alright?And maybe adopt them?"

,,YES!",yelled Jason in excitement and runned to the limo already.

Terry,Tim and Damian nodded and runned to the car too and Bruce followed with a smile on his face.

When they came outside,they saw that it was raining and really cold.

Once by the car,they saw Jason sitting back in the limo while Alfred sat in the drivers seat.

They went inside of the car and drove away to Juvenile Detention Center.

When they arrived,they heared screaming and yelling and runned in the house but they didn't see any children.

They saw a man sitting in front of the TV watching new cars,bikes and women in bikinies.

,,Could you tell me where Richard,Wally,Roy and Jet Grayson are? I want to ask them something.",said Bruce to the man while the man jumped in the air from surprise.

The man blinked and said:,,Yes,they are you follow the Guard,you'll find it."

Terry blinked and asked shocked:,,In the cold and rain?"

,,Hahaha!Yes but hey,they are just 5 month,4 years,6 years and if they were older,they didn't need to go outside but the most from 13 to 16 years old kids are outside besides,they ARE only circus freaks.",said the Guard while smirking.

Damian opened his mouth to say something but Bruce layed a hand on Damians shoulder nd shook his head 'no'.

After two minutes walking,they finally arrived outside where they saw that it rained harder and it was colder.

On their left,they saw some boys throwing knifes in a tree while on their right they saw some boys smoking a joint or dealing drugs.

,,Aaaaaaahhhhh!",screamed someone and they turned around where they saw 19 boys throwing Dick everywhere and catched him again and hit him while 8 boys held Wally,Roy and Jet.

Roy,Wally and Jet said in chor:,,DICK!"

Damian runned to them and ordered:,,Let them go!They didn't do anything wrong!"

The others runned to Damian too while Bruce catched the now unconscious Dick up and let him lay against his chest.

The 27 boys went away while Wally,Roy and Jet runned to Bruce and Dick.

Roy took Dick from Bruces arms and held him while Wally took a wash cloth and cleaned some mud up.

,,He needs to go to the hospital!Roy,Wally and Jet could you bring Dick with my sons to the limo. I follow you in a minute. Are you 3 going with us and Dick to the hospital,we could need help with Richards health standard?",asked Bruce.

Wally,Roy and Jet nodded and runned with Bruces sons to the limo.

Bruce took 4 adoption papers with him and runned to the limo too.

Once by the car,he ordered Alfred to race to the hospital.

Roy stood up and layed Dick in Bruces arms.

Bruce looked confused at the boys for answeres.

Wally said:,,Dickie is a fan of the Bat family and has an set of you of his own that I bought for him. He even had a set of pictures of the Bat family on his grib."

Roy said:,,Wally is already learning things for kids that are at age of Jason and Wally didn't know better and gave Dick to the boys when they asked it. We wish you all a happy family and that you all stay together."

Bruce nodded and took Dick in his lap.

Not long later,they arrived and Bruce runned with Dick in his arms while Wally,Roy and Jet on his side.

,,Leslie!I need your help please save him.",pleaded Bruce while running at top speed to her.

Leslie (55) looked at the boy in Bruces arms and took him with her to the infirmary.

First Leslie took care of the deep gash on his head and stitched it.

Then she took him to the X-ray and looked if something was broken.

It didn't take long and Leslie had the pictures of Dicks bones and brain.

There Leslie saw that Dick had 1 arm,1 leg and 4 ribs broken on the left and 2 cracked ribs on the right,deep cuts,small cuts,underweighted and Dehydrated.

Leslie ordered 2 nurse to change Dick in some clothes and let him wait in a grib.

Leslie walked through the door to the waiting room and nodded to Bruce to come with her.

,,How is he?Will he survive?",asked Bruce worried like a father.

Leslie sight and said:,,He may go to the Manor but he needs to lay in bed for at least 6 has 1 arm,1 leg and 4 ribs broken on the left and 2 cracked ribs on the right and a few cuts that needed to be stitched or cleaned 's a little underweighted and Dehydrated but with good care he will yes,he'll survive."

,,Sorry but he doesn't live by me but in Juvenile Detention Center but he's in good hands there. I'm going to ask them tomorrow my question.",said Bruce while he sight in relieve.

Leslie nodded and walked with Bruce to where Dick waited.

When they came by Dick,they saw that he still hadn't woke up from the beating.

Bruce took Dick in his arms and walked back to the waiting room where Wally,Roy and Jet waited for some news.

Once by the waiting room,they all walked to Bruce and Dick while asking questions.

Bruce smiled but told them and his sons what Leslie told him.

They all nodded while Jason took Dick in his arms.

Dick opened his eyes and smiled before he snuckled more in Jasons chest for the warmth.

,,Roy,Wally,Jet.I'm going to visit tomorrow but don't tell your watchers.I'll then ask you three a REAL important question.I need you to think over what you want to do with your life.",said Bruce in a stern but gentle voice.

Roy,Wally and Jet nodded and stayed quiet the hole ride and starred out of the window in amazement and wonder.

10 minutes later came they on by Juvenile Detention Center and stepped out of the car.

Bruce took Dick,Wally,Roy and Jet inside alone and layed Dick in his grib.

Wally,Roy and Jet hugged Bruce and went back to where Dick lay in his grib in peace.

Bruce went to the caretakers and said:,,Richard needs to stay at least 6 weeks in his may not go outside for fun but only if someone adopts needs to drink a lot and eat too."

The caretakers nodded with a smile and Bruce walked back to the limo.

When the Wayne family arrived at the Wayne Manor,they went to the living room.

It was 1 hour quiet before Bruce begun to talk.

Bruce said:,,We need to go tomorrow at 9 o'clock to Juvenile Detention Center for the question and maybe adoption."

Terry and Tim nodded while Damian and Jason were asleep.

Terry carried Damian up while Tim carried Jason.

Bruce sight and went to the Bat cave to change in THE Batman and go patrol for the night and visit the Grayson boys.

When Batman was in the room,he looked around and saw no one in the room.

Suddenly the door went open and Batman hid behind a big shelf.

When Batman saw that it Dick and his brothers were,he backed up more.

Then Batman saw how thin Dick truely was and he had a lot of bruises and his brothers too.

Wallys,Roys and Jets shirt were too big and fell over their shoulder.

While Dick didn't have something for his body to stay warm.

Dick looked as if he hadn't slept in days and he had some sort of bandage full of blood by his knees but batman knew that he had slept in the limo and hospital.

,,Aaahhhh!",cried Dick while the boys looked around for what made Dick crying.

Wally listened and said while playing his role:,,Batman you can come out now. I found for bringing our parents to is Dick,Roy and Jet,my brothers."

,,Nice to meet you but how did you do that?No one ever saw or heared me.",said Batman in his role while giving Dick the stuff elephant from the grib and got a smile as answer.

Wally explained:,,I learned it in the Thank you for bringing stuff for us."

Dick made grab signs to Batman and Batman took Dick in his arms.

Suddenly they heared foot steps and Dick hid under Batman's cape while Wally and Roy shooed Batman behind the shelf again and brought Dick in his grib but Dick begun to cry and Jet took Dick in his arms.

Dick took Jets shirt and hid under it.

When Batman was behind the shelf,he heared someone yell:,,RICHARD,JET,ROY,WALLACE! GO TO BED OR YOU GET MORE SPANKING!"

,,We n-need to p-pray and brush our teeth f-first.",said Wally loud enough to be heared by Mister Ronder and the once in the room.

Jet yelled:,,AND DICKIE NEEDS A FUCKING DIAPER OR YOU CAN FUCKING CLEAN HIS GRIB ALONE TOO! I'M NOT DOING IT EVEN WHEN I'M IN HELL!"

Suddenly Mister Ronder burst in the room and grabbed Dick from under Jets T-shirt and layed him over his knees and spanked him hard.

Dick screamed out of pain but every time he screamed,Mister Ronder spanked Dick harder.

Dick was so scared that he peed over .

,, circus know that your punishment goes to Richard but why do you keep going on with cursing?First he doesn't eat and he doesn't sleep and tomorrow gets Richard another thing that he doesn't want to do.",said angry.

,,LET. THE. BOY. GO!",growled Batman the command at Mister Ronder while he stepped from behind the shelf.

Mister Ronder stuttered:,,B-but t-they were t-talking to e-each other w-while they n-needed to g-go to b-bed."

,,I know. I was the one who was talking to them. I needed their help and they wanted to tell something they knew that could cost their life. I'll talk with Commissioner Cordon about this.",said Batman with a glare.

,,B-but they a-aren't w-wo-worth are j-just circus freaks!The youngest is going to be the worst villan ever!You HAVE to stop that from happening!",said with more curage.

Batman glared went ten times extreamer and yelled:,,I KNOW THAT YOU HATE KIDS BUT YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY! SO LEAVE THEM ALONE AND DO YOUR JOB."

Mister Ronder nodded and runned out of the room while letting Dick fall on the ground and let his brothers pick him up and soothe him.

Batman took Dick in his arms and layed his cape over Dick.

After 3 minutes was Dick talking happy to Batman until Batman layed Dick in the grib with his cape over him.

,,Get to 's 6:30 30 minutes you all need to stand up again.",said Batman while jumping out of the window.

A few hours later,were the Wayne family back at Juvenile Detention Center and walked inside.

,, ! We need your help!",yelled Wally and Roy in chor.

Bruce went on his knees and asked:,,What's wrong?"

,,They dragged Dick outside and only because he was too tired yesterday to eat,Jets cursing,him peeing over and for Batmans appearing. For punishment he has to lay outside in a grib but he's naked outside where it is cold and raining. We even told him that he didn't may go out of his grib but they ignored it Jet is trying to get outside but is held inside by two guards while he hit the third guard unconscious. Please,help us!",explained Roy in a rush.

The Wayne family runned outside and saw how Dicks lips were blue and he looked exhausted.

His body was completely naked and shaking while he layed in his pee for who knows how long.

Bruce picked Dick up while Dick keeped trying to stay awake.

Bruce took his jacket off and layed it on Dicks trembling body.

Then he took Jet with him and walked to the adoption place.

Bruce went inside and asked:,,Would you all like to live with us?"

Wally,Roy and Jet looked up at Bruce and then at his sons while Jet said:,,If you all four of us want and it's alright with your sons ,then yes we would."

Bruce nodded and his sons too while Wally,Roy and Jet nodded too.

Dick nodded too even if he didn't know what it meaned before he passed out.

Bruce signed the adoption papers and took the 4 boy with them.

On their way to the Wayne manor,Dick begun to cough and his body would shake.

Not long after that Dick fell asleep but he peed over Bruce.

Terry put a hand on his forehead but took it right away off again.

,,Dad,we need to get him some medicine,he has a fever.",said Terry while he asked Wally,Roy and Jet, how long ago they ate a deasend meal.

Wally answered sadly:,,We didn't get a meal or drink for the last 2 said that we were better off if we died like our parents."

Alfred raced to the Wayne manor and ordered everyone to do something.

Terry took the Blankets,Damian a bowl with ice water and a cloth while Jason took some clothes out of his room and Wally,Roy,Jet and Dick went with Bruce to his room.

Alfred went to the medicine shelf and took out what he needed.

When Alfred came back to Bruce's room,he saw 4 boys and 1 very tired man.

Alfred chuckled and placed the Thermometer in Dicks mouth but it fell right away out.

Alfred sight and said:,,Master Bruce. I'll need to go and make soup and a bottle of warm milk with sugar while you need to take young Master Richards temperature from his more private with me young Masters,let's give your brother some private."

Bruce nodded and did as he was told while Dicks brothers went out of the room.

When they shut the door,Dick opened his eyes and looked at Bruce.

Bruce took Dicks two feet in his hand and pushed the thermometer in his butt.

Two minutes later took Bruce the thermometer out and looked at it.

There stood that it was only 102 degrees.

So it wasn't a bigger fever then expected.

Bruce tickled Dicks stomach and Dick screamed in happyness.

Bruce went to pick up some clothes and went to sit back on the bed but he felt something wets and looked down.

Bruce saw that Dick had peed on the bed and looked sad up with baby blue eyes.

Dick begun to cough and to cry while talking.

Terry went inside to help Bruce with Dick while the others didn't want to or couldn't go.

,, I'm so gonna send this to the Watchtower,Mount Justice,Teen Titans,Leslie,Ariana,Livy and Dana and title it as 'The goddamn Badman defeated by a Babies crying'.",said Terry when he made a picture with a smile.

Bruce glared and wanted to pick Dick up but he begun to cry louder when Bruce came closer.

Terry went to Dick and Dick made a 'pick me up' sign.

Terry sight and took Dick from the bed while Bruce went to change in new clothes.

When he came back,he had new clothes for Terry and Dick but they first needed to go bathing.

Terry took Dick with him and walked to the bath tube.

,,Don't come in the bathroom or you'll regret it.",Terry warned Bruce with a glare.

Bruce saluted and went to bring the dirty wash to the wash room.

It was 30 minutes later when Terry came with a sleeping Dick back but Terry doesn't seem happy with it.

The pyjama were two times bigger than Dick,Dick still hadn't a diaper and his wife needed help with their children.

,,BRUCE,WE HAVE A FEW PROBLEMS!",yelled Terry while laying Dick in Terrys bed with pillows on Dicks left and right so that he couldn't fall from bed.


	3. Home

Bruce runned to Terrys room and asked:,,What's wrong?"

,,We haven't diapers,the good size of the clothes,no grip,no bottle with baby milk,no toys,no security so that he can't fall from the stairs AND my wife needs my help with our daughter and son and Tims wife called and said that his 2 daughters needs to be picked up.",said Terry while running out of the door and taking Tim with him.

While Terry was on his way to Dana Tane McGinnes-Wayne and his children Raymond and Annabella,Tim went to his wife Ariana Drake-Wayne and his twin daughters Roxanne and Susanne.

When Terry and Tim had picked Roxanne,Susanne,Ariana,Dana,Raymond and Annabella up with the bus,they went back to the Wayne manor.

,,Where are we going?",asked Raymond annoyed.

Terry answered:,,We are going to see your 4 new uncles but you must be quiet or my baby brother is going to wake up,Ray."

Annabella's eyes lit up and asked:,,How old are they?What are there names?"

Tim chuckled and said:,,There are 4 new Jet is 12 years old and is really if he's there when someone wakes or hurt his younger brothers,no one can stop him. Roy is your next 's 6 years old and is really good with arrows just like uncle there is uncle 's faster than uncle Barry but only 4 years 's good at there is uncle Richard but he only reacts to Dick,Robin,Dickie,Baby Bird,Dickie Bird,little D or 's only 5 month old and needs a lot of sleep."

Raymond and Roxanne said quietly:,,We need to be extra loud today to wake them we can look how grandpa looks then."

Annabella and Susanne were talking about Dick.

Suddenly went Terrys mobile off and Roxanne took it away from Terry.

They looked who it was but couldn't read it.

Annabella took it away from Roxanne and gave it to Dana.

Dana said:,, is it going with your 4 new sons?"

,,Dana could you and Ariana help me?I don't know nothing about babies and I need some things but I don't know how I can buy thing for a baby who is only 45 cm long and Damian went to go shopping with Wally,Roy and Jet but they didn't had toys in the circus and you 2 had babies and you all know how to take care of you please teach me?",said Bruce worried.

Dana chuckled and asked:,,What about Alfred?"

Bruce yelled for Alfred and Alfred came on the telephone and said:,,Hello do you do?"

,,Fine,thank you Alfred but why won't you help Bruce with a baby?I mean it's new for him.",said Dana with a smile.

Alfred said back:,,Because Master Bruce needs to learn it by himself and I get my vacation over 3 minutes and go to my sick sister in London."

Dana heared in the background:,,WHAT?!Please Alfred.I know you are still mad that I took your cookies yesterday but do you have to punish me that hard by not helping me?"

Dana couldn't help it and laught out loud and said:,,We'll bye."

,,Good bye Mistress Dana.",said Alfred before ending the call.

Dana ended the call too and gave it back to Terry who pushed it back in his pocket.

Dana explained what they needed to do and what they needed to pick up.

Dana went with Raymond and Roxanne while Adriana went with Annabella and Susanne.

Adriana took out the list and said:,,First we need to get the changing table.I heared Dick is a fan of the Bat family so we are looking for that."

Susanne and Annabella nodded and went on the search for the changing table.

They found first Red Hood and called Adriana to them.

Adriana took the change table and went further to the bottles while Dana went to the toys.

,,We need toys that a baby can have and likes.I heared he's a fan of the Bat family.",said Dana.

Raymond and Roxanne nodded and runned away,looking for toys.

Suddenly they saw a big teddy bear and a stuff Robin and took it with them.

Then they took the bat family set with Batman (Bruce),Nightwing (Terry),Red Bat (Tim),Renegade (Damian),Red Hood (Jason),Batgirl (Barbara),Black Bat (Roxanne),Black Magpie (Annabella),Grey Falcon (Susanne), Black Vulture (Raymond),White Eagle (Ariana),Shadow (Livy) and Oracle (Dana).

Then they went to the diapers and bought diapers with the Bat-signal is on.

It glows when it's full and black when it's empty.

Then they went to the grib,baby seat,medicine,baby bag,trapeze,trampoline,wallpaper and play pin while Ariana had in the meantime bought clothes,lights,DVDs,CDs,trunk,football,ball,baby bath,duplo,animals and wardrobes.

She signed the paper to deliver it to the Wayne Manor and went back to Dana.

They all met by the delivery transport and layed everything in it.

Then they went back to the car and went on their way to Wayne Manor.

When they arrived,Roxanne and Raymond closed the door loud and made all 4 boys awake.

They heared crying,cursing and fighting.

Suddenly shot a boy an arrow as a warning and just inches away from Roxanne's and Raymond's head.

Now came another boy with arrows and shot it inches from Dana's and Ariana's head.

,,Who the hell is so stupid and so loud?",asked Damian angry while holding a sword.

Terry and Tim went pale and said:,,We are so didn't think about Dickie."

Bruce came now under too while Jason had Dick in his arms and Wally begun to race to Dana.

Jet glared at Terry and Tim and shot 2 arrows again.

it hit the shirt and pinned them against the wall.

Bruce walked to Terry and the rest and said:,,Thank god you are you call Barry and Oliver,Terry?Tim can you look out for any pranks that Wally,Roy and Jet have set up and bring the rest to safety?"

Roxanne and Raymond went to follow Bruce but suddenly saw how Bruce stepped on a rope and water fell on Bruce's head.

Roxanne and Raymond felt on the ground laughing while looking around for traps.

,,ROXIE,RAY!COME BACK BEFORE YOU GET HURT!",yelled Terry worried.

Roxanne and Raymond runned to their parents while looking around for traps.

Dana walked upstairs and looked looked in every direction.

Dick looked up at Dana and hid under Jason's shirt.

,,Hello -.",begun Dana before he was cut off by a snicker.

,,Jay?Wow so you mean Raymond's nickname is almost like Jason's?Well,how many brain do you need for that?I could think a hell better nickname and if I couldn't think better,Birdie is even smarter than you.",said Jet while smiling.

Jason growled and looked at his shirt while he said:,,If you stay under,Dana can't see you and the rest of the family neither."

Dick looked from under the shirt to Dana and smiled.

Dana smiled back and gave Dick a Batman plushy.

Meanwhile,Barry and Oliver came at the fence and ringed the bell.

The fence opened and revealed a wet and dirty Bruce in front of the door.

Bruce closed the door and walked to Oliver and Barry.

Bruce went over and said quickly while looking scared:,,I need your help with 3 of my sons.1 of them is a speedster but can't control his mouth so I can't follow 's 4 years old and faster than you if he wants and a little better than you with controlling his powers except with speaking.I have 2 sons who shoot arrows just a little better than Artemis but they wanted to meet are 6 and 12 years old."

,,Why are you so dirty and ... wet?",asked Barry while snickering.

Bruce sight and answered:,,The kids did put everywhere pranks and some aren't noticeable before it's too are even better in stealth than I am ... than all of the Bat family together."

Oliver laught and asked:,,Why are you looking scared?"

,,Because they like to shoot at people just 1 inch away from their head and the other likes to make tornados in them is Batman just a beginner.",answered Bruce.

Barry and Oliver went pale and Bruce smiled and said:,, is still fearless and best in stealth but I don't need to train them in fighting or stealth."

Bruce put an arm over Barry's and Oliver's shoulder and pushed them through the door.

When they came in,it seemed like there was a war in house.

Everywhere was water,flour,eggs,paint,papers and other stuff on the ground and wall.

Suddenly came 3 arrows flying and pinned them against the wall by their shirt just inches under their head.

,,Boys,I want you to meet your new a.k.a. The Flash and Uncle Ollie a.k.a. Green are here to help us alright?",said Bruce calm while ripping the arrows out of his shirt.

Wally looked with wide eyes at Barry and said in superspeed:,,I-am-an-hero-called-Kid Flash.I'm-the-fastest-boy-on-the-hole-world-but-I can't-control-my -you-help-me?"

Barry nodded and Wally ripped the arrow out of his clothes.

Jet and Roy jumped from the stairs and landed in front of Oliver.

Oliver still tried to get the arrow out of the wall but without success.

,,If you ever in a goddamn way harm my brothers or me,I'll fucking shoot you through your head and you can ask Dad cause he knows I do it in 1 way or another.",threatened Jet while looking with a glare that could rifle the daddy-bats-glare.

Barry and Oliver nodded and Jet ripped the arrow out of Oliver's shirt.

Then they heared a bell ring from the fence and Bruce asked who was it and their names.

,,Code orange now!",whispered Jet to Wally.

Wally nodded and made tornados everywhere.

Barry was impressed and looked what the tornados did.

It took 10 seconds and the hole room was clean again and the trash is in the garbage truck.

Bruce went out of the door for 1 minute.

Bruce came back and asked:,,Could some of you please help me with the baby stuff and toys for outside and the play room?"

,,Sure.",said Barry, Oliver, Jet, Wally, Roy, Terry, Tim, Damian, Jason, Roxanne, Susanne, Raymond, Dana, Ariana and Annabella.

It took them 3 hours to make everything ready and had now made a baby room,play room,Wally's room,Roy's room and Jet's room.

In the living room,work room and play room were a play pin.

In the garden is now a lot of toys to play with and a play pin too.

After that were Terry,Tim,Damian,Jet,Jason,Roy,Annabella,Wally,Roxanne,Susanne,Raymond and Dick al sleeping by each other.

Wally on Raymond and Roxanne while they layed against Terry and Tim.

Dick was sleeping on Terry's chest with his thump in his mouth.

Jet's head layed against the wall while he has Wally and Roy on each side of him.

Susanne and Annabella were laying against Roy.


	4. First Problems?

Bruce runned to Terrys room and asked:,,What's wrong?"  
,,We haven't diapers,the good size of the clothes,no grip,no bottle with baby milk,no toys,no security so that he can't fall from the stairs AND my wife needs my help with our daughter and and Tims wife called and said that his 2 daughters needs to be picked up.",said Terry while running out the door and taking Tim with him.

While Terry was on his way to Dana Tane McGinnes-Wayne and his 2 children Raymond and Annabella,Tim went to his wife Ariana Drake-Wayne and his twin daughters Roxanne and Susanne.  
When Terry and Tim had picked Roxanne,Susanne,Ariana,Dana,Raymond and Annabella up with the bus,they went back to the Wayne manor.

,,Where are we going?",asked Raymond ennoyed.

Terry answered:,,We are going to see your 4 new uncles but you must be quiet or my baby brother is going to wake up,Ray."

Annabellas eyes lit up and asked:,,How old are they?What are there names?"

Tim chuckled and said:,,There are 4 new Jet is 12 years old and is really strong if he's there is uncle 's 6 years old and is really good with arrows just like uncle there is uncle 's faster than uncle Barry but only 4 years 's good at racing and there is uncle Richard but he only reacts to Dick,Robin,Dickie or 's 5 month old."

Raymond and Roxanne said quietly:,,We need to be extra loud today to wake them we can look how grandpa looks then."

Annabella and Susanne were talking about Dick.  
Suddenly went Terrys mobile and Roxanne took it away from Terry.  
They looked who it was but couldn't read it.  
Annabella took it away from Roxanne and gave it to Dana.

Dana said:,,Hello is it going with your 4 new sons?"

,,Dana could you and Ariana help me?I don't know nothing about babies and I need some things but I don't know how I can buy thing for a baby with 45 cm and Damian went go shopping with Wally,Roy and Jet but they didn't had toys in the circus and you 2 had babies and you all know how to do you please teach me?",said Bruce worried.

Dana chuckled and asked:,,What about Alfred?"

Bruce yelled for Alfred and Alfred came on the telephone and said:,,Hello Misteress do you do?"

,,Fine,thank you Alfred but why don't you help Bruce with a baby?I mean it's new for him.",said Dana with a smile.

Alfred said back:,,Because Master Bruce needs to learn it by himself and I get my vacation over 3 minutes and go to my sick sister in London."

Dana heared in the background:,,WHAT?!Please Alfred.I know you are still mad that I took your cookies yesterday but do you have to punish me that hard by not helping me?"

Dana couldn't help it and laught out loud and said:,,We'll do bye."

,,Good bye Mistress Dana.",said Alfred before ending the call.

Dana ended the call too and gave it back to Terry who pushed it back in the pocket.  
Dana explained what they needed to do and what they needed to pick up.  
Dana went with Raymond and Roxanne while Adriana went with Annabella and Susanne.

Adriane took out the list and said:,,First we need to get the changing table.I heared Dick is a fan of the Bat family so we are looking for that."

Susanne and Annabella nodded and went on the search for the changing table.  
They found first Red Hood and called Adriana to them.  
Adriana took the change table and went farder to the bottles while Dana went to the toys.

,, need toys that a baby can have and likes.I heared he's a fan of the Bat family.",said Dana.

Raymond and Roxanne nodded and runned away.  
Suddenly they saw a big teddy bear and a stuff Robin and took it with them.

Then they took the bat family set with Batman (Bruce),Nightwing (Terry),Red Robin (Tim),Renegade (Damian),Red Hood (Jason),Batgirl (Barbara),Black Bat (Roxanne),Black Magpie (Annabella),Grey Falcon (Susanne), Black Vulture (Raymond),white Eagle (Ariana),Shadow (Livy) and Oracle (Dana).

Then they went to the diapers and bought diapers with the Bat-signal is on.  
It glows when it's full and black when it's emty.

Then they went to the grib,baby seat,medicine,baby bag,trapeze,trampoline,wallpaper and playpin while Ariana had in the meantime bought clothes,lights,DVDs,CDs,trunk,football,ball,baby bath,duplo,animals and wardrobe.

She signed the paper to deliver it to the Wayne Manor and went back to Dana.  
They all met by the delivery transport and layed everything in it.  
Then they went back to the car and went on their way to Wayne Manor.  
When they arrived,Roxanne and Raymond closed the door loud and made all 4 boys awake.

They heared crying,cursing and fighting.  
Suddenly shot a boy an arrow as a warning and just inches away from Roxannes and Raymonds head.  
Now came another boy with arrows and shot it inches from Danas and Arianas head.

,,Who the hell is so stupid and so loud?",asked Damian angry while holding a sword.

Terry and Tim went pale and said:,,We are so didn't think about Dickie."

Bruce came now under too while Jason had Dick in his arms and Wally begun to race to Dana.  
Jet glared at Terry and Tim and shot 2 arrows again.  
it hit the shirt and pinned them against the wall.

Bruce walked to Terry and the rest and said:,,Thank god you are can you call Barry and Oliver?Tim can you look out for any pranks that Wally,Roy and Jet have set up and bring the rest to savety?"

Roxanne and Raymond went to follow Bruce but suddenly saw how Bruce stepped on a rope and water fell on Bruces head.  
Roxanne and Raymond felt on the ground laughing while looking around for traps.

,,ROXIE,RAY!COME BACK BEFORE YOU GET HURT!",yelled Terry worried.

Roxanne and Raymond runned to their parents while looking around for traps.  
Dana walked upstairs and looked looked in every direction.  
Dick looked up at Dana and hid under Jasons shirt.

,,Hello a-.",begun Dana before he was cut off by a snicker.

,,Jay?Wow so you mean Raymonds nickname is almost like Jasons?Well,how many brain do you need for that?I could think a hell better and if I would think better,Birdie is even smarter than you.",said Jet while smiling.

Jason growled and looked at his shirt while he said:,,If you stay under,Dana can't see you and the rest of the family neather."

Dick looked from under the shirt to Dana and smiled.  
Dana smiled back and gave Dick a Batman plussy.  
Meanwhile,Barry and Oliver came at the fence and ringed the bell.  
The fence opened and revealed a dirty Bruce in front of the door.  
Bruce closed the door and walked to Oliver and Barry.

Bruce went over and said quickly while looking scared:,,I need your help with 3 of my sons.1 of them is a speedster but can't control his mouth so I can't follow 's 4 years old and faster than you if he wants and a little better than I have 2 who shoot arrows just a little better than Artemis but they wanted to meet are 6 and 12 years old."

,,Why are you so dirty?",asked Barry.

Bruce sight and answered:,,The kids did put everywhere pranks and some don't I even are better in stealth than all of the Bat family together."

Oliver laught and asked:,,Why are you looking scared?"

,,Because they like to shoot at people just 1 inch away and the other likes to make tornados in them is Batman just a beginner.",answered Bruce.

Barry and Oliver went pale and Bruce smiled and said:,, is still fearless and best in stealth but I don't need to train them in fighting or stealth."

Bruce put an arm over Barrys and Olivers shoulder and pushed them through the door.  
When they came in,it seemed like there was a war in house.  
Suddenly came 3 arrows flying and pinned them against the wall.

,,Boys,I want you to meet your new Barry a.k.a. The Flash and Uncle Ollie a.k.a. Green are here to help us alright?",said Bruce calm while rippig out the arrow.

Wally looked with wide eyes at Barry and said in superspeed:,,I am a hero called me Kid Flash.I'm the fastest boy on the hole world but I can't control my full you help me?"

Barry nodded and Wally ripped the arrow out of the clothes.  
Jet and Roy jumped from the stairs and landed in front of Oliver.  
Oliver still tried to get the arrow out of the wall but without sucess.

,,If you ever in a goddamn way harm my brother or me,I'll fucking shoot you through your you can ask Dad cause he knows I do it in 1 way or another.",threatened Jet while looking with a glare that could rifle the daddy-bats-glare.

Barry and Oliver nodded and Jet ripped the arrow out of Ollivers shirt.  
Then they heared a bell ring from the fence and Bruce asked who was it and their names.

,, orange now!",wispered Jet to Wally.

Wally nodded and made tornados everywhere.  
Barry was impressed and looked what the tornados did.  
It took 10 seconds and the hole room was clean again and the trash is in the garbage truck.  
Bruce went out of the door for 1 minut.

Bruce came back and asked:,,Could some of you please help me with the baby stuff and toys for outside and the play room?"

,,Sure.",said Barry,Oliver,Jet,Wally,Roy,Terry,Tim,Damian,Jason,Roxanne,Susanne,Raymond,Dana,Ariana and Annabella.

It took them 3 hours to make everything ready and had now made a baby room,play room.  
In the living room,work room and play room were a playpin.  
In the garden is now a lot of toys to play with and a playpin too.  
After that were Terry,Tim,Damian,Jet,Jason,Roy,Annabella,Wally,Roxanne,Susanne,Raymond and Dick al sleeping by each other.

Dick on Raymond and Roxanne while they layed against Terry and Tim.  
Jets head layed against the wall while he has Wally and Roy on each side of him.  
Susanne and Annabella were laying on Wally and Roy.


	5. Damian and Livy

The next day, at 5 am, went Damian to Livy after he heared the sobbing woman on the phone.

She got to hear yesterday by the check-up that she couldn't get any children of her own, only because her womb had to be taken out.

''Livy, I'm here. Open the door and we can talk it over.",pleaded Damian while trying to find the other key.

Livy opened the door and threw herself in Damians arms and sobbed loudly while saying:"I can't become babies anymore. We can't become parent ever! I'm sorry, Love. If you want, we can cancel the wedding."

"Stupid I love you with or without children and besides it's easy to become a parent. We only have to adopt a child or ask someone to bear our child. We could even steal a child if it makes you happy. I still don't know why you want children anyway.",said Damian while leading his Fiancee to the couch.

Livy chuckled and explained:"I knew for many, many years that she wanted to be a mom someday. When I was a teen, I remember drawing the floor plan of the house I would have someday - penciling in the rooms and the names of the 13 children I would have. When I was in college, my aunt adopted her first child from Central City. I remember meeting them at the airport and the early days of watching this new addition to our family. That same aunt adopted again from Metropolis five years later and so the idea of adopting as person was always something I knew would be an option for me as well. I did not have a particular timeframe in mind, but I knew that it was something I was very interested in doing 'some' day. But I really would've liked a child with our flesh and blood for our family. Did you know that everything you plan sound as easy as if childsplay but also mean but that's one of the things I like about you. Alright, today at 9 am, we are going to the Adoption Center and adopt a child for our family."

Damian gave one of his rare smiles before he gave a disapproval for calling him childish and mean but just brought her on his chest and begun to sleep further for the next 2 hours. When they woke up at 8 am, Livy was already finished with cleaning the house and changing to suitable clothes. Damian took her hand and both went together to the door where the car waited. Livy and Damian lived in a big house with 12 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a kitchen, a free room, a living room and some others that someone needs for being able to live in a house. When they came in their bus, with 9 seats, they drove to the Gotham City Adoption Center. They both lived on the other side of the city and needed 1 hour driving to get there. It was an silent ride with a lot of nervous moving so when they arrived at the Center, they sprung out of the bus and runned to the door.

"Hello Ma'am, I would like to ask you if we could Adopt some children. It would be our first child so we don't know a lot about it but my husband has Siblings and knows a lot about it.",told Livy to the woman behind the table.

"Alright, you there, bring the children here in a line with Siblings together. Then you can choose which child you would like to meet and take home with you after signing the Adoption papers.",answered the woman.

The worker nodded and yelled:"Children, get in the line with your siblings and introduce yourself to the people who search a child."

Every child did what they were told and introduced themselves. There were groups of 2 and 3 children or only child to 6 children. Livy came to the 6 children and asked them if they would like to be adopted. Their eyes widened and even Damian didn't suspect that to happen. Livy looked with her puppy dog eyes at Damian as if she wanted to let him answere her wish.

"I think that we could take the children without surname for adoption if they would like.",said Damian in defeat.

The 6 children, named Mary-Jane (5), Valentina (6), Harrold (7), William (8), Amy (9) and George (10), cheered with Livy while Damian took the Adoption papers and asked if they had to look for anything that they didn't know. When the woman shacked her head and waved her hand as if she didn't care what happened to the children. Damian was glad that he still had the 4 car seats from Bruces last Adoption trip and gave them to the younger children. They were going straight home after buying some children stuff for their room that was of themselves and not from their nieces and nephews.

"Kids, my name is Livy Watson and that is Damian Wayne. He's my fiancee with who I'm gonna marry with. You may call us whatever you want as long that it's not a are now going to your new home after shopping new things for you and tomorrow,you'll get to meet your new family. Is that alright with you all or do you think it's still too early.",told Livy nicely and looked back at the backseats where she saw everyone nodding in agreement.

It wasn't long before they came in a furniture shop and went inside. Mary-Jane got there a high bed, in the form of a castle and with a slide on it, a white table,pink couch, a white shelf, a doll house, a pink wardrobe with a mirror and a desk for homework. Valentina was more the type who loves the Bat family (sweet Irony or coincident) and took a black/pink Batgirl themed bed, black desk, pink couch, black table, pink shelf, the Bat family house, pink wardrobe and a pole to climb on. Harrold didn't wanted to have much first but when he saw what they could get, he asked for a Speed Racer themed bed, red table and desk, blue wardrobe and book shelf, a white couch and a red shelf.

William was a total Superman fan and brought everything Superman themed from bed to desk. The only thing that wasn't Superman themed were his boxes, those were plain blue. Amy got everything from My Little Pony and had everything in Rainbow colours. The bed was in the form of the my little pony Rainbow-dash, the shelf was pink, desk violett, green table, blue couch, red Make-up table, a orange wardrobe and a yellow desk. Damian was happy that he could buy at least 20 more rooms full with the money they earned and asked George for his furniture wishes. George loved some things like the Basketball bed, a brown surf shaped table, a orange couch, a black bike shaped desk, a black shelf and a sport themed wardrobe while begging them to get that. When they were finished with the furniture, Damian told them to send it to their home address while going to the Wall-Mart for new clothes, books, desk accessories and toys for them.

They first went to eat by McDonald's after Livy begged for it. Then they went to the clothes section and got for Mary-Jane 2 princess themed T-Shirt, 2 plain pink T-Shirts, 2 white T-Shirts and 2 Rainbow coloured T-Shirts, 3 pajamas with flower print, a princess pajama and 4 plain violett pajamas with heart print, 3 Jeans blue, 3 jeans pink, 8 sweaters in different shades of pink, 2 bathing suits, 4 winter jackets and 4 summer jackets, 20 underwear pairs in different shades of colours and prints and 4 dresses in different colour and form. Valentina took 2 Batgirl themed T-Shirt, 2 plain black T-Shirts, 2 white T-Shirts and 2 pink coloured T-Shirts, 3 pajamas with Batsignal print, a plain yellow pajama and 4 plain red pajamas with Batgirs name print, 3 Jeans blue, 3 jeans black, 8 sweaters in different shades of yellow, 2 bathing suits, 4 winter jackets and 4 summer jackets, 20 underwear pairs in different shades of Batgirl-colours and prints and 4 dresses in different coulors and form.

Harrold took 2 Speed Racer themed T-Shirt, 2 plain blue T-Shirts, 2 white T-Shirts and 2 red coloured T-Shirts, 3 pajamas with Mach 5 print, a Speed racer pajama and 4 plain grey pajamas with race cars printing, 3 Jeans blue, 3 jeans white, 8 sweaters in different shades of blue, 2 bathing suits, 4 winter jackets and 4 summer jackets, 20 underwear pairs in different shades of colours and Speed Racer prints. William got 2 Superman themed T-Shirt, 2 plain red T-Shirts, 2 white T-Shirts and 2 blue coloured T-Shirts, 3 pajamas with Superman sign print, a Superdog pajama and 4 plain red pajamas with dog print, 3 Jeans blue, 3 jeans grey, 8 sweaters in different shades of blue, 2 bathing suits, 4 winter jackets and 4 summer jackets, 20 underwear pairs in different shades of colours and prints.

Amy became 2 My Little Pony themed T-Shirt, 2 plain pink T-Shirts, 2 white T-Shirts and 2 Rainbow coloured T-Shirts, 3 pajamas with flower print, a Rainbow-dash pajama and 4 plain violett pajamas with pony print, 3 Jeans blue, 3 jeans pink, 8 sweaters in different shades of colour, 2 bathing suits, 4 winter jackets and 4 summer jackets, 20 underwear pairs in different shades of colours and prints and 4 dresses in different colours and form. George got 2 basketball themed T-Shirt, 2 plain brown T-Shirts, 2 orange T-Shirts and 2 black coloured T-Shirts, 3 pajamas with sport print, a football pajama and 4 plain grey pajamas with bike prints, 3 Jeans blue, 3 jeans black, 8 sweaters in different shades of brown, 2 bathing suits, 4 winter jackets and 4 summer jackets, 20 underwear pairs in different shades of colours and prints.

They then bought for the guys Mystery books, riddle books, Action/Adventure books and sci-fiction stories while the girls wanted love stories, Bat family stories, riddle books and comedy stories. They also bought some toys and sport stuff for later and some games too. Finally were they finished with shopping and saw that it was already late and were happy that Damian had made use of the client service, where the workers of the shop made the house ready for when they came home. On the ride home, the kids and Livy fell asleep untill they got home.

"Dear, we're home. Wake up.",whispered Damian while shaking Livy.

Livy groaned and muttered while turning over:"5 more minutes, Love. Then I'll make breakfast."

Damian chuckled and whispered in answere:"If you don't wake up soon, I'll let you stay in the car alone and look at our children alone."

At that comment woke Livy up and shouted:"I'm up! Where are the kids? Are they alright? Do they like their rooms?"

Damian explained that the kids were asleep and could only carry 2 at the time and asked her to look after them while he brought them to their own room. Livy nodded while Damian brought Mary-Jane and Valentina first to their new room. Then he went back to the car and carried Harrold and William to their own room. For the last trip to the car for the day, Damian picked Amy and George up while Livy closed the doors and went after Damian. Livy looked in every room and was impressed by the beautiful work in the rooms. At last at 20 pm, Livy and Damian went to sleep and couldn't wait for the kids reaction. The next day, Livy and Damian were woken up by cheering and laughter. Damian looked at the clock and saw that it was 7 o'clock in the morning.

"Damn what early. Oh well. Dear, time to wake up.",muttered Damian and threw a pillow at Livy.

Livy got the pillow in the face and woke up and said:"I don't remember you being an early bird. What's wrong?"

Damian sighed and muttered only the word 'children' and went out of bed with Livy and up to the kids. There they saw how the children were happily cleaning their new stuff in their room while laughing and singing. When they saw that Livy and Damian were looking at them and runned at them while shouting Mom and dad. Both newly parents smiled and hugged their children back. They may not be their children by flesh and blood but by rest are they just like their own children.

"Make yourself ready for another car trip, cause today, you all are gonna meet the rest of your family.",told Livy while helping them with changing in their new clothes.

When they were all ready to go to the Wayne Manor, Damian and Livy knew that they were in good hands. What did make them uneasy were the new adopted children of Bruce Wayne. When they arrived, they all introduced themselves to Damians and Livys children.

That was a long chapter. Now I would like to know what you think of it. I also try to upload more frequently than before but I can't promise anything.

Please review!


	6. Children Meet The Wayne Family

,,Who are they?",asked Jet in a not so kindly way.

Damian and Livy smiled and said:,,These are our came here so they could meet you and tha we could say that we are going to marry over 2 month."

Jets eyes widened and looked at the 6 children and said:,,So I'm uncle of kids that are a little younger than me.I like how about Roy,Wally and Dick?They are just 6 years,4 years and 5 month old."

Tim laught and answered:,,It seems to me that as long as they help him,nothing iss going to happen.I only wonder how you all will reacting when Dick needs your help."

Annabella nodded and asked:,,What are your names?"

,,My name is George and I'm 10 years old.",answered George.

,,My name is Amy and I'm 9 years old.",said Amy while glaring at Jet.

William sneered and said:,,I'm William and 8 years old so shut the hell up or you'll regret it."

,,I like him.",said Jet and Jason in chor.

Harrold looked at Dick and said:,,I'm Harrold and I'm 7 years old."

Valentina went to Roy while Mary-Jane looked at the now sleeping Dick and said:,,I'm Mary-Jane and I'm 5 years old and the one by the redhead is 's 6 years I carry the baby?"

Bruce chuckled while he answered:,,I'm sorry Valentina but Dick needs to 's long time since he slept and he needs to stay healthy."

,,Okay but I want to play with Dick call me Val",said Val.

Bruce nodded and layed Dick in his grib.

When Bruce walked back in the living room,he saw how Jet and Jason were changing in clothes to play outside.

Roy and Wally were playing with William,Harrold,Raymond,Annabella,Roxanne,Susanne,George,Mary-Jane,Valentina and Amy in the play room while the adults were drinking tea and eating cookies.

5 hours later woke Dick up and Bruce walked up to his room where Dick slept.

Bruce picked Dick up and went to the changing room and changed Dick in new diapers.

It didn't take long and Bruce went to the living room again.

Dick saw Damian and made grabbing signs and Bruce said:,,Could you hold Dickie while I make a bottle milk."

,,Yes father.I can go on and make the bottle milk now.",said Damian.

Bruce nodded and went to make a bottle with milk while Damian tried to get Dick silence.

It didn't take long and Bruce came back with a bottle of milk and gave it to Damian.

Dick opened his mouth and kicked his little legs to get it now.

But before Damian could give Dick the bottle,Valentina came in and said:,,I want to do it."

Damian sight and picked Dick up and brought him high in the air while Valentina took place on Damians lap.

Damian gave Valentina the bottle and Valentina pushed it in Dicks mouth.

After Dick had half of the bottle emty,Dick begun to shacke his head and made the milk spill over Dicks and Damians clothes.

Valentina went to Livy and and slept in her lap.

Damian took Dick with him and changed them in dry clothes.

Meanwhile the others in the play room were deep in sleep.


End file.
